


I've been waiting for so long

by feral_pansexual



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Other, blame them, idk why i wrote this it was mainly because my friends gave me a horrible idea so like, its bad, like legit, unsanitary tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feral_pansexual/pseuds/feral_pansexual
Summary: I'm so sorry I have to curse everyone in the nekomaru x reader side of ao3 but I couldn't just not write this to make my friends suffer
Relationships: Nekomaru Nidai/Reader, Nidai Nekomaru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	I've been waiting for so long

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning now; this is bad, this is horrible, this is cursed, and if you actually go through with reading this then idk if you're mentally unstable or just chaotic. also this fic is about nekomaru smelling your farts so like have fun with that

Today was a normal day of hanging out with your giant himbo boyfriend, Nekomaru Nidai. At least, that’s what it was supposed to be.

He had asked you the day before for a special favor, and that he would tell you what it was when you two met up that next day. You weren’t scared, per se, more worried. What if he had gotten hurt???? You rushed over to his cabin as quickly as possible before knocking on the door.

The door swung open to reveal a slightly embarrassed looking Nidai.

“‘Maru, hun, is something wrong? What did you need me for today?” You asked him with a worried expression plastered on your face.

“Everything is fine, (y/n), I just...kinda wanted to take our relationship to another level…” He said in a unusually quiet voice, scratching at the back of his head.

You felt your face heat up at his words, could he mean..?

You quickly made your way into his cabin before looking up at him, god he was tall.

“Nekomaru, do you mean you want to..?” 

“Yes, (y/n), please! Let me smell your farts!” He asked in his normal tone of voice, a deep red settling over his face at the proposition.

“Yes! Yes, yes, oh, I was wondering when you were gonna ask me! Of course you can!” You jumped up to wrap your arms around his neck, pressing loving kisses all around his face.

“Can we get started now?” He asked, holding your body up easily with his arms.GOD he was fucking strong.

“Yes, I was saving up all my gas all this time just for you. I love you, ‘Maru.” He set you down on the floor as you spoke to him, obviously impatient from all the time he’s waited to smell your loudest, smelliest farts.

He quickly flipped you around so your ass was facing him before practically slamming his head between your cheeks.

“Let ‘em rip, (y/n).” He said to you, and so you did.

You let out the loudest, smelliest, and best farts you had ever let out in your entire life, filling the small cabin with so many that you could almost see them. They were so loud that it sounded like the trumpet section of a band.

You had been there for a half hour, Nekomaru between your cheeks while you just kept letting out more and more and more and more.

You’re not sure when, but you felt Nekomaru’s body eventually move away from yours, but when you looked over at him, you had realized that he had passed out from lack of oxygen from inhaling too many of your farts. Whoops.

You tried to get someone to come help him move out of the cabin into clean air, since you were wayyyy too small to pick him up and move him, but no one would even go 10 ft within you or the cabin from how bad your farts were.

It is truly a curse to have an ass this phat and farts this stinky.

**Author's Note:**

> wow you made it through this whole thing, props to you for that, now please go get some help everyone is worried


End file.
